Serie Drabble: Malos Entendidos
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: En la vida cotidiana, tenemos tendencia a pensar lo peor y en muchos casos, vemos cosas que no son...Este conjunto de fics participa en la Actividad: Tabla de frases general del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"
1. Lo que crees ver

**Serie** **Drabble:**

 **Malos Entendidos**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **En la vida cotidiana, tenemos tendencia a pensar lo peor y en muchos casos, vemos cosas que no son...Este conjunto de fics participa en la Actividad: Tabla de frases general del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Prompts: Brotps**

 **10\. "Who do I need to kill?" / "¿A quién tengo que matar?**

 **Nota** **:** **hola a todos! Aquí con otro de los proyectos que tenía escrito por allí en el baúl de los recuerdos que pensaba mandar a la memoria largo plazo.** **(^w^)!3**

 **Nombre de la tabla:** **Frases**

 **Frase** **:**

 **Si no quieres que se sepa, no lo hagas.**

 **Proverbio chino**

 **Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**

 **"Lo que crees ver"**

— **Esto no es lo que parece, lo puedo explicar** —dijo una ruborizada Lenalee al ver a un pelirrojo en el umbral de su puerta, su mirada esmeralda parecia arder sobre ella y trago en seco al ver como se levantaba de estar en cuclillas frente a ella, su amigo albino Allen Walker.

Lavi miró a Allen que se relamia los labios de un líquido blanco, levantaba la mirada llena de placer y se volvía sorprendido de verle.

— **Señorita Lenalee, le dije que esto no era buena idea** —murmuro el albino, pasándose la mano por los labios y nervioso dijo— **No es mejor decirle al señor Lavi la verdad, ¿No?**

«Allen y su sentido de la honestidad » pensó con sarcasmo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y arqueando una ceja desde arriba en las escaleras el pelirrojo golpeo de forma insistente el piso.

— **¿Y bien?** —dijo, mirando el sótano iluminado con una luz blanca de focos ahorradores, una mesa ocultaba la parte inferior de Lenalee.

— **¿A quién tengo que matar**?—dijo una voz, el único a parte de Lavi que tenia las llaves de su apartamento — _Compartido, gracias a su hermano_ —con dos chicos sobre protectores tanto como su hermano.

Escucharon pasos detrás de Lavi, para ver a un Kanda con ojos malhumorados y luego de hablar brevemente—No sabían que—miro fulminando a Allen.

— **Es que...** —Lenalee se ruborizó, sintió la mano del albino en su hombro — **¿Allen?**

— **Es mi culpa, debí decir que no a su petición y...** —Allen se ubicó frente a ella.

— **¡Rayos! ¡Ya he escuchado suficiente!** —dijo Lavi con enojo y bajando apresuradamente las escaleras se acercó a ellos, sus ojos se ampliaron al verlos— **¿Porque rayos no me dijeron? ¡Incluso los acompañaría!**

Una vena se hizo resaltar en la frente del japonés, al mirar al pelirrojo agacharse y oculto a sus ojos vio como se ruborizó la chica.

— **¡Los mataré a ambos! ¡malditos pervertidos!** —grito bajando las escaleras, para ver la pequeña nevera escondida tras la pared de objetos y cobertores— **¡¿Que rayos hay allí?**

Los otros dos chicos lo miraron frunciendo el ceño, ambos estaban vestidos.

Ella estaba a salvo, pero la había visto ruborizarse y mirando al suelo donde estaban algunos paquetes de chocolate blanco, para luego ver la boca llena de Lavi con algo blanco.

— **¡K-Kanda!** —dijo ella con el rostro ruborizado — **No le digas a mi hermano, sobre los chocolates... Él se ha vuelto loco, diciendo que debo cuidar mi figura y eso es una molestia...**

Ella estaba hablando de su obsesión por los chocolates, con la estúpida restricción de su hermano y él estaba hablando de...se volvió con la ira en los ojos para mirar al pelirrojo que tenía una mirada burlona, apretó los puños.

— **¡Ahora si te mataré, estúpido conejo!** —grito, vio como en una maniobra de películas saltaba los objetos del cuarto y salia del sótano.

Lavi tenía una sonrisa en la cara, sabiendo que el hombre caería en esa sutil broma aun sintiendo el aura asesina de Kanda tras sus pasos.

— **¡Yu, eres un Malpensado!** —grito a sus espaldas y corriendo mas fuerte, sabiendo que si lo alcanzaba moriría.


	2. Lo que quieres expresar

**Serie** **Drabble:**

 **Malos Entendidos**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **En la vida cotidiana, tenemos tendencia a pensar lo peor y en muchos casos, vemos cosas que no son...Este conjunto de fics participa en la Actividad: Tabla de frases general del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Historia de Gapri:**

 **El Coraje de Marcio**

 **Nota** **:** **Esta historia o fragmento de ella, es reeditada para el fandom y para nuestra diversión y aunque es una historia un poco seria y más los que lo han leído, quiero decirles que puede haber algún malpensado mientras escribo** **(^w^)!3**

 **Nombre de la tabla:** **Frases**

 **Frase** **:**

 **Cualquiera puede enfadarse, eso es algo muy sencillo. Pero enfadarse con la persona adecuada, en el grado exacto, en el momento oportuno, con el proposito justo y del modo correcto, eso, ciertamente, no resulta sencillo"**

 **Aristóteles**

 **Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**

 **"Lo que quieres expresar"**

«Muy bien, Kanda» se dijo así mismo mientras descendía del auto y miraba la casa frente a él.

Desde la contundente ruptura con su ex-novia, no había regresado a la casa hogar y visitar a las únicas personas que eran su familia, se había vuelto una tortura.

«Si, desde que la trajo a su único refugio del ruidoso mundo que arruinó con su presencia» pensó.

Había pasado por la galería donde podría comprarle algo a Froi Tiedoll, tal vez aparecería Lenalee con su extraño hermano quienes por mucho que no fueran parientes de sangre, eran parte de su inusual familia.

Era una casa enorme, con chicos por todos lados independiente de donde vinieran o quien fuese sus padres, el viejo Tiedoll los quería por igual.

Era como un padre para él — _Obligandole a venir a cualquier desgraciada fiesta que se le ocurriera_ —día del padre, día de la madre, día del hombre...eran exigencias que solía ignorar hasta el día que el "anciano" lo arrastró, pasando la peor vergüenza frente a sus compañeros de clase y luego tras una cita con su ex.

Detuvo el auto frente a la casa de madera de roble, una tradicional con techo triangular de color rojo al ver su contraste con las casas en el mediterráneo y las demás — _Culpa del gusto del viejo Tiedoll de sus días con Daisy, otro de sus hermanos_ —pero, era una casa tan hogareña...

«Si, el tan anhelado: "Hogar dulce, hogar"» pensó molesto con una mueca al ver el único y estorboso cambio en el ambiente: Un idiota estacionado en su lugar de parqueo.

Kanda estaciono unos metros más allá, tomó el pastel— _Que no había pensado comprar_ —Y la bolsa de regalos para el viejo cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la normal.

Quería conocer al idiota que había parqueado en su lugar y tal vez...

Abrió la casa con su llave, no escuchó ruido siguió hasta la cocina para encontrarse con un pastel más grande que el suyo y trató de recordar que estúpida festividad se había olvidado, pero no llegaba nada a su cabeza.

Normalmente le avisaba su agenda digital de cualquier festividad o cumpleaños de la familia, ignorando aquello dejó en la mesa lo que trajo y abrió el refrigerador para beber un poco de agua.

— **¡¿Que rayos...?!** —dijo al encontrarse con botellas de champán en la nevera y por alguna extraña razón el viejo loco no lo había informado.

Escuchó ruido en el patio, para consternación encontrar al viejo sonriente, Marie con una sonrisa al igual que Daisy y Lenalee aferrada al brazo de un desconocido, podría haber sido alguien familiar que estaba de visitas.

— **Buenas tardes...** —dijo, la alegría y el bullicio se acabó en un instante, todos los presentes fijaron su mirada sobre él, excepto el invitado.

— **Kanda b** **ienvenido, has llegado justo a tiempo** —dijo el viejo Tiedoll levantándose y extendió su mano al albino — **Para** **conocer el novio de** **Lena~chan.**

Lenalee le había hablado de este hombre, quien había robado el corazón de su hermana y que se veía tan enamorada del idiota.

— **Yu, no te quedes allí** —dijo Tiedoll con una sonrisa sincera y tomo asiento al frente suyo, tenía puesto unos lentes que cubrían su rostro.

Haciendo confuso saber si conocía o no al tipo, con una mueca estiró su mano como gesto de saludo.

— **Un placer** **,** **soy** **Yu Kanda** —dijo.

— **No creó que sean necesarias las presentaciones** —dijo, el albino mientras apartaba sus lentes y se encontraba con los ojos grises junto a la cicatriz roja desde la frente hasta la mejilla de Allen Walker — **Ya** **nos conocíamos de antes** **.**

El idiota que trato de apartar a Alma de él cuando estaban casados, regresando su mano lo observó con detenimiento y pudo ver en él, que ya no era un niño.

Pero aun le molestaba, su visita era un incordio y una verdadera provocación para Kanda con un fuerte deseo de matar.

— **No sabía que** **ambos** **se conocían** —dijo Lenalee asiéndose del brazo, Kanda sentía bullir al ver a su "hermana" de esa forma y aunque hacia tiempo que no se interesaba en la vida que llevará, las ganas de zarandear a la joven de ojos lilas era fuerte.

Pero, las ganas de golpearlo y sacarlo de su casa— _Y tal vez, de la vida de su hermana_ — Eran más fuertes.

— **Si** **Lena** **, tú hermano y yo nos conocimos hace unos años** —dijo el brote de habas, con una sonrisa se volvió a mirarlo — **Cuando se encontraba de visita por Londres.**

— **¿Es cierto eso** **, Kanda** **?** —pregunto Lenalee con ojos llenos de esperanza.

— **Si,** **fue en mi viaje para** **el caso Marian** —Respondío el pelinegro, sus ojos parecían helados y aún cuando pareciera mas mayor, ambos sabían que a la menor oportunidad se atacarían como animales.

Mientras se alejaban hacia la cocina, Kanda se coloco de pie y se volvió hacia la arboleda para tranquilizarse.

Vio reír a su hermana, a su familia junto con el mismo tipo que casi había arruinado su relación con Alma y cuando el viejo Tiedoll le dijo que trajeran el resto de bebidas entre Lenalee junto al brote de habas a la cocina. Sintió la furia hervir, por eso los siguió.

Escuchó risas, luego las voz de Lenalee junto a un beso.

— **Deseo locamente tocarte con mis labios, lamer tus curvas, explorarte de arriba abajo hasta sentir tu liquido en mi boca, saborearte...** —La furia cegó a Kanda, escuchar como se expresaba de ella y le faltaba respeto a su casa, ¡A su familia!.

Entró abruptamente, para encontrar a Lenalee del otro lado de la encimera y al albino frente a la nevera con una botella en la mano con una sonrisa

— **¡Te quiero para siempre Coca-Cola!** —exclamo, se volvió para verle entre cerró sus ojos grises y se acercó hasta Lenalee susurro algo en su oído que la hizo sonrojar que se levantó para palmearlo.

— **Los espero a ambos en la mesa** —dijo, tomó el pastel y se lo llevó del lugar saliendo por la puerta del patio para volver a la fiesta.

Estaban solos, en medio de la cocina de su casa y cruzando sus brazos Kanda decidió ir al grano del asunto.

— **¿Qué intensiones tienes con mi hermana?** —Preguntó molesto el chino.

— **Pues** **muy** **buenas** —respondió con sus ojos fijos en otra parte — **Me** **gusta tú hermana es una chica muy linda,** **desde que** **me** **mudé a** **francia** **para realizar mi maestría y ayudar con el negocio de** **la familia, conocer a tú hermana fue lo más hermoso que me podría haber** **pasado** **.**

Kanda lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a él. Los ojos negros se encontraban con los ojos mas claros en una igualdad de emociones controladas, que parecían variar con el tiempo.

— **Si esto es alguna represalia sobre lo que pasó hace años, te pido que** **la** **dejes fuera de esto** —dijo apretando los dientes y vio como una sonrisa se extendía en el rostro del albino — **¿De que te ríes?**

Una carcajada salio de él, apartó el agarre de su mano sobre su camisa con una fuerza que desconocía y sacudió esta dejándola lisa.

«Como si su amenaza, significará poco o nada» pensó mirando al albino que se acomodó a un lado del mesón.

— **Esto no tiene que ver con** **Alma, Kanda** —dijo sin ningún titubeo o arrepentimiento — **No es ningún juego o tipo de venganza, realmente amo a Lenalee.**

Para ver como sacaba de sus pantalones negros una caja, pequeña, rectangular y que él—Con solo verla— conocía perfectamente su significado.

— **Pienso pedirle que sea mi** **esposa,** **así que s** **eremos cuñados** —Estático, Kanda se acomodó sobre una de las sillas de bar que estaban desperdigadas por el mesón— **Cuidaré bien de tú hermana y de mi boca no saldrá ni una palabra sobre** **lo que pasamos tú y yo con Alma, no mezclare mi futuro con mi pasado.**

Se miraron ambos a los ojos por un tiempo, como si midieran su determinación y apretando los puños, Kanda miró al albino.

— **No acepto esto** — dijo con un fuerte golpe a la mesa con el puño.

— **Lenalee ya no es una niña, Kanda** —Los ojos del albino eran fuertes en su determinación y luego una sonrisa de lado que manifestaba haber decidido hace tiempo — **No permitiré que arruines la vida de tú hermana.**

— **Yo no tengo intenciones de arruinar su vida** —dijo con los dientes apretados.

— **¿Seguro?, Asi como destruiste la tuya** —dijo el albino con sus ojos tan helados y ahora con una madurez que había aprendido del dolor — **Supéralo de una vez, Kanda.**

Desvío la mirada, Kanda sabia—En su mente la razón se la daba al albino —pero, el orgullo se anteponía y...

— **¿En serio?, No eres tan tonto como quieres hacerme creer Kanda** —dijo este cruzándose de brazos en una actitud de: "¿Me crees tan idiota?" y arqueo una ceja— **Entiende que ni tú ni yo éramos el hombre que esperaba Alma, además no creas que tú hermana es un reemplazo de ella, eso ni lo pienses.**

Kanda estaba sorprendido con sus palabras, la persona frente a él era tan distinto de la que conoció hacia años atrás y este con actitud descomplicada se movió tomando la botella de Coca Cola, palmeó su hombro.

— **Tu decides si estar o no en el futuro de tu hermana y yo...** —dijo este saliendo y de soslayo con una caja de champán junto a una mirada llena de compasión — **Eres quien decide, si autoflagelarte en el pasado o vivir en un futuro donde cada día es una oportunidad de ser feliz.**

Las risas se escucharon detrás de la mosquitera, no podía estar enojado con el brote de habas, se levantó de la mesa saliendo de ese lugar al que llamó hogar alguna vez.

Lo único que recordó de aquella tarde fueron las voces de su familia, que siguieron al motor de su auto y luego las múltiples llamadas pérdidas al llegar a su departamento.

Allí, en su correspondencia después de tantos meses y en su trabajo estaba la invitación para la boda de su hermana, decorada con su nombre junto a los apellidos de los novios.

Y a su mente vinieron las imágenes del acontecimiento que había marcado su vida, tantos años desde ese instante en que creyó que sería feliz y aun conservaba en su memoria carcomiendo su alma.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola chicos/as, bendiciones!**

 **Lo debía y aunque me pase un sólo día del plazo de dos semanas porque no tenía datos, pero aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo x3 espero les guste.**


End file.
